vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Young Xehanort
|-|Young Xehanort= |-|KH3 Young Xehanort= |-|Mysterious Figure= Summary Young Xehanort, referred to as the Unknown and the Mysterious Figure in the North American, PAL, and Final Mix versions of Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, is a boss in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep and one of the main antagonists in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance as well as Kingdom Hearts III. This version of Xehanort is Xehanort as a teenager and was given the power to travel through and manipulate time itself by Ansem to help his older self accomplish his goal of containing his essence in thirteen different vessels. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C | Possibly 3-A Name: Xehanort, Unknown, Mysterious Figure Origin: Kingdom Hearts Gender: Male Age: Unknown, likely in his mid-late teens Classification: Time Traveler, Xehanort's younger self, One of the Thirteen Seekers of Darkness, Keyblade Wielder Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Time Manipulation (Able to stop time, slow down his enemies via time, travel through different time periods, and reverse the flow of time to either regain health or restart a battle from the very beginning), Flight/Levitation, Energy Manipulation, Electromagnetic Manipulation and Gravity Manipulation, Afterimage Creation, Magic, Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Ice, Lightning and Wind variations), Curse and Death Manipulation via Doom (Casts a curse on enemies that starts a countdown from 5 that when reaches zero, kills them), Damage Reduction (Via Aero), Teleportation, Spatial Manipulation, Can create a barrier that also heals him if one attempts to hit him, Darkness Manipulation, Portal Creation, Duplication (Can create solid clones that are as powerful and fast as him and can also use all of his abilities), Invisibility, Telekinesis, Acausality (Created a time loop in which he is granted the ability to time travel by his future self, who then provides the ability to his future self, making it virtually impossible to thwart his abilities and existence through time travel alone), Can summon meteors from the sky to drop on his enemies, BFR and Immersion (Sent Sora through a screen and into the Verum Rex video game), Reality Warping (Stated to have "split" the Toy Story world into two worlds, one of the original and another that is as identical as the former. However, this is likely not combat-applicable), Self-Sustenance (Type 1. Can breathe in space and underwater), Resistance to Ice Manipulation, Cosmic Radiations, Time Manipulation (Still capable of moving even after Mickey cast Stopza), Darkness Manipulation and Corruption (Black Coats protect their wearers from the corrupting effects of the Darkness of the Dark Corridors). Attack Potency: At least Large Star level (Capable of fighting Aqua, Terra, Ventus, and Riku on equal ground; all of whom are Keyblade Master level fighters in their own right. His magical prowess seems to likely be on par with Aqua's at the very least) | Possibly Universe level (One of the strongest Seekers of Darkness alongside Xemnas and Ansem) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Easily kept up with Aqua, Terra, Ventus, and Riku) | Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with Mickey, Sora, and Riku) Lifting Strength: At least Class M Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class | Possibly Universal Durability: At least Large Star level | Possibly Universe level Stamina: Very high (Capable of enduring long battles against Aqua, Terra, Ventus and Riku and not appear fatigued once the battle is over) Range: Extended melee range in regular melee. Tens of meters with with Keyblade telepathy. Planetary with magic. Standard Equipment: A pair of Ethereal Blades that he can combine together into a dual-bladed weapon or lash out at his enemies as a whip, His Keyblade (which is a mix of his older self's and that of the No Name) that he can use to also transform into a whip or a blaster that shoots "time slowing" bullets. Intelligence: Gifted Weaknesses: Due to the laws of time in Kingdom Hearts, Young Xehanort can only travel to a point where an incarnation of himself exists (Basically not allowing him to go from anywhere before his birth or after his death) Notable Attacks/Techniques: 'Birth by Sleep' *'Dash attack:' Transforms his blades into a spear and dashes forward, then flips backward. * X wave: Jumps back and releases an X-shaped shockwave from his blades that tracks the protagonist. * Spear Orbs: Summons several floating spheres that fire beams of energy at particular times. * Vanish: Xehanort turns invisible, with the only way he can be tracked being his weapons. * Raging Storm: Xehanort surrounds himself with three flame pillars, darting around the battlefield with the aid of teleportation to catch the enemy off-guard. * Whirlwind: Summons a tornado that scatters the protagonist's deck commands when it hits them while also dealing damage in the process. * Sonic attack: Quickly darts around the battlefield, knocking the protagonist high into the air when he hits them. * Duplication: Xehanort creates four clones of himself to overwhelm the enemy. Each of them can perform all his other attacks (Excluding Vanish) and have no set pattern of attacks. * Mega Flare: Xehanort summons a massive fireball that explodes, dealing great levels of damage. * Meteor: Summons a large meteor that causes a massive explosion. * Doom: Xehanort fires a web of energy at the enemy and starts a five second countdown. When it reaches zero, they experience instant death. The countdown also decreases by 1 second, giving the victims even less time to get out should they attempt to do so and making it hard for them as well. * Collision Magnet: Xehanort leaps into the air and casts out a lasso of energy that ensnares the enemy, pulls them up and slams them into the ground. * Renewal Barrier: Xehanort erects a barrier around himself that heals him if he's hit. * Time Stop and Reversal: At times when he is struck, Xehanort can stop and reverse time by a few seconds for himself, allowing him to heal up his health and attack the enemy as they are reeling from their own attack as time is restored. 'Dream Drop Distance' * Wild Arcanum: His first basic attack. He spins his Keyblade in 180° several times, inflicting high chip damage. * Finish: Transforms his Keyblade into a whip, jumps up then swoops down and attacks. It doesn't deal a lot of damage, but it can knock his enemies away. * Whip Wave: Transforms his Keyblade into a whip and attacks three times. Each swipe fires an energy wave, dealing additional damage. * Flash Liner: He transforms his Keyblade again into a whip, and changes its shape to something of a cage trapping his enemy inside, where, if they cannot dodge out of it, is bombarded with spear orbs. * Guard Impact: Blocks his opponents frontal attacks and retaliates. Happens if Young Xehanort has taken a lot of damage in a short time. * Zero Shot: Scatters a burst of dark projectiles in a manner similar to the dark volley technique. His version causes his enemy to slow down should they get hit by even just one of these blasts. * Teleport Lock: Will frequently teleport around the battlefield. He can do this mid-combo as well, causing the enemies attacks to miss while simultaneously acting as attack cancels for him. Once he receives enough damage, Xehanort will stop time and teleport to the center of the area, summoning a large clock. Should the clock not be broken, Xehanort resets time - and the battle - back to the start of the fight at full health. However should the enemy cause sufficient damage to the clock, Xehanort will summons clones of himself to keep the enemy away while rewinding time to the start of the battle. 'Xehanort clones' * Dual-wielding Dance: Every single one of his attacks is executed via two clones attacking simultaneously (the real Xehanort being inside the clock). * X-Blade: The clones simultaneously fire an X-shaped shockwave that tracks the target. * Raging Storm: The clones surround themselves in three vortexes of flame and chases down the target. Keys: Birth By Sleep - Dream Drop Distance | Kingdom Hearts III Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Kaguya Houraisan (Touhou Project) Kaguya Houraisan's profile (Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Male Characters Category:Time Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Space Users Category:Healers Category:Darkness Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Game Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Square Enix Category:Disney Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Organization XIII Category:Game Bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Time Travelers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Final Bosses Category:Time Stop Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:BFR Users Category:Immersion Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Curse Users Category:Death Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Summoners Category:Acausal Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3